


Astraphobia

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Naruto x fem reader? Where they’re best friends that lives together. and she’s scared of thunder and runs into his room crying and he gets all blushy bc he likes her and comforts her with cuddles and somehow they confessed their feelings for one another? luv your writing btw :)
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Astraphobia

“Naruto?”

Blinking blearily the blond woke up from his slumber, a wide yawn escaping the male as he rolled up and stared at the door.

“Ye?” came his half-asleep answer, though he quickly shook off the grumpiness that came along with being woken up.

There, in the doorentry you stood, shaking slightly as you stuck close to the walls.

“What’s wrong, [Name]?” the male quickly scrambled out of his bed, stumbling over to your side as he put his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, it’s alright?” he stated, though somewhat questioning as he wasn’t sure what it was that had you so out of your wits.

A bright flash almost immediately followed by a loud rumble outside is what explained it all. Though, Naruto was too preoccupied with you flying into his chest with a yelp, arms firmly wrapped around him as you let a sob go.

 _‘Ah,’_ he thought. So that was the case.

Wrapping his arms around you as well the male slowly led you into his room, setting you down into his bed as he held you longer.

“You know, if you count the seconds between the sound and the lightning you can measure how far the storm is,” the blond spoke, trying to distract you from your fears. The male understood the fear, though he never had anyone to share it with, he was at least glad that he had tried to read up on that bit of information to help you now.

“Though, for now it seems like it is right above us!” he grimaced, noting how the lightning and the thunder were following each other up almost instantaneously.

This didn’t help as you buried yourself deeper into his chest. Your grip growing tighter around him.

“Ah, but it is moving away!” Naruto quickly reassured you, his cheeks growing hotter by the seconds as you nearly toppled him over into his own bed. “It really is!” he tried to convince you, though by now you weren’t the only one he was trying to calm down.

The silence between you remained for a little while longer as Naruto gently patted onto your back with his hand, counting the seconds between the growling of the sky and the flash. After what felt like a good while the storm had moved away a considerable distance, enough so for you to relax a little.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” you suddenly spoke, voice muffled against his chest as you pressed closer. “Are you alright, Naruto?” you mumbled, earning a choked sound from the male.

“Ah, yes, yes, I’m. Are you? You seem pretty startled.” Naruto could only be grateful for the fact that it was the middle of the nights, hiding away his blush from you.

“I’m fine right now, thanks to you,” you responded in kind. Though calmed down you made no indication of letting Naruto go just yet. Not that the male wanted you to move.

“Naruto?”

Your voice caught his attention once more, his heart jumping as you pulled your face up to his, his voice stalling as you put your hand over his chest.

“Ye-yes?” he stammered out, feeling a little lame as he was sure that his blush was now visible.

“Can I sleep here, in your bed? Tonight?” your question came on broken parts, as if you weren’t entirely sure where to go with it yourself, but Naruto understood it all the same, a gasp catching into his throat as his arms tightened around you.

“That… that would be rather suggestive, isn’t it?” he tested, to which your hand pressed harder against his chest.

“You’re warm and I like the sound of your heartbeat,” you started, though it was clear that there was more. “I just,” pausing your eyes linked with his, breath stilling simultaneously.

“I like you,” you finally said, suddenly finding the courage as you counted the rapid beatings in his chest.

Staring at you Naruto kept quiet for a bit, his heart slowing before picking up its speed again as the words and its meaning landed. A wide smile worked its way onto his face as he pulled you in closer so quickly, the two of you tumbled down into his pillow.

“I like you as well, [Name],” he sighed.


End file.
